


a perfect family

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: the outsider's pov, navy seal!buck au that got out of hand [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ana is sweet and smitten with Eddie who can blame her, Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Kati rolls her eyes when she follows Ana’s eye line, seeing Eddie Diaz waiting by the gate for his kid. Ever since Christopher Diaz had joined Ana’s class, her friend has been smitten with his firefighter father.“You realise a guy like that is probably taken, right? I mean, he’s the perfect man.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the outsider's pov, navy seal!buck au that got out of hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198721
Comments: 74
Kudos: 982
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	a perfect family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm riddled with writer's block and tried battling a 5+1 fic all week to no avail so...have a rushed fic that I wrote because I want more Navy SEAL!Buck fics

“What’s caught your eye?” Kati asks when she wanders over to join Ana by the school doors, children piling out of the building and into the playground, laughing and chattering away as the joy of school finishing for the week practically vibrates through the air. Ana has been staring over near the gates for a while now with an almost love-stricken expression painted over her face.

Kati rolls her eyes when she follows Ana’s eye line, seeing Eddie Diaz waiting by the gate for his kid. Ever since Christopher Diaz had joined Ana’s class, her friend has been smitten with his firefighter father.

“You realise a guy like that is probably taken, right? I mean, he’s the perfect man. Either he’s married or he has some deep, dark secret that would turn your world upside down if you got involved with him.” Kati says, not bothering to mention how stupid it would be to actually get involved with a student’s parent because she knows Ana is more than aware. That doesn’t stop Ana from admiring the man, though, and Kati lets out an exasperated scoff when her friend just sighs wistfully and goes on like she never spoke.

“His wife is so lucky. He’s sweet but tough and you just _know_ he’s ripped underneath all those shirts he wears. He was in the Army, did I tell you that?” she turns to Kati, helpless look on her face. “I bet he’d be great in bed.”

Kati chokes, quickly glancing around to make sure they’re stood far enough away from everyone else for that comment to go unheard. “Ana! He’s married, I’m sure of it.”

“He doesn’t wear a ring.” Ana points out.

Kati sighs. “He’s a firefighter. I’m pretty sure there’s some health and safety regulation against jewellery.” She rests a hand on Ana’s shoulder with a sympathetic smile, which goes ignored by her friend. “He’s married, and they have a son.”

“His son! Christopher is such a sweet kid, always helping out in class. He has the best ideas too, such a vivid imagination. He must read to him at night.” Ana has this soft look on her face now, just as aforementioned son walks out of the door with a few of his friends.

They watch as he catches sight of his dad, rushing over to him with a wide smile that’s only challenged by the way Eddie’s face lights up upon seeing his son. Eddie snatches him up, swinging him around and making Christopher giggle loudly.

It’s lovely, really, even Kati can admit to that as a smile spreads over her face. There’s nothing sweeter than watching parents dote on their children with such a limitless amount of love.

“You’ve been reading too many romance novels.” Kati remarks as Ana sighs hopelessly.

They continue to watch the duo, Christopher excitedly telling his father about his day as Eddie skilfully manoeuvres his son’s backpack onto his own shoulder without having to put Christopher down, barely noticing the cab that pulls up at the curb just outside the gates.

There’s a small, insistent tug on her jacket and Kati snaps her eyes away, looking down to find little Grace from her own class smiling up at her. “Hey, Grace, you okay?”

The young girl nods, holding out a piece of paper for her. “I drew this for you at break, I forgot to give it to you.”

Kati takes the paper, unfolding it to find a colourful drawing of the rainforest and, what appears to be, a sloth hanging in a tree. “Awe, this is lovely! Thank you, sweetheart.” she says, warmth flooding her chest as she quickly ruffles her student’s hair before shooing her off towards her waiting mother. She carefully tucks the picture into her pocket, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

By the time she turns back to where Eddie and Christopher are, the boy is frantically struggling to get out of his dad’s grip. When Christopher screams, both she and Ana stand to attention, accessing the situation to try and determine whether they need to step in.

“What’s going on?” Kati asks, wondering whether she had simply missed something.

Ana shrugs, a deep frown on her face. “I don’t know, he just suddenly freaked out.”

Eddie sets Christopher down on the ground and the kid takes off quicker than either of them have seen him ever move, heading in the direction of the gates. It’s then that Kati spots a man leaving a cab, standing tall over most of the passing adults, dressed in military fatigues with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“Who the hell-” Kati doesn’t have time to question who the mysterious stranger is because Christopher has finally reached him.

They hear the loud cry of, “Papa!” and, next thing they know, Christopher is barrelling into the man before being swung up into a hug.

He’s grinning and talking animatedly to Christopher when Eddie finally makes his way over.

Kati and Ana watch as the man carefully lowers Christopher back onto his feet, Christopher clinging to his leg and burying his face into the man’s side. At this distance, they can’t hear anything that’s being said but, from the way Eddie’s face is screwed up, it’s fairly obvious that he’s crying.

The mystery man just smiles before Eddie launches himself into his arms, a hand coming up behind the man’s head to pull him in for a kiss that’s nothing short of desperate.

The whole scene is unbelievably touching and Kati lets out a weak laugh when she turns and sees Ana choking back tears.

“Realising you can’t compete?” she teases, nudging Ana’s arm playfully as she wipes at her eyes.

Ana turns to her, giving her an incredulous look. “Like I’d want to? Look at them! They’re perfect!” She gestures over towards the trio, sniffling quietly as they watch Eddie’s unnamed partner hoist Christopher up onto his hip, wrapping his free arm protectively around Eddie’s shoulder and pulling him close, Eddie slotting into his side like he belongs there. The man drops a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head, laughing at something Christopher says, as they make their way towards Eddie’s truck.

Kati laughs, shaking her head in disbelief at this turn of events. She shoots Ana a knowing look. “Will you be able to deal with their perfection at next week’s parent-teacher conference?”

Ana gasps, dropping her panic stricken face into her hands with a muffled groan. “Oh my gosh! I forgot about that. Oh no…”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this, you're amazing and ily <3


End file.
